


Colorblinded by Love

by arsenicarose



Series: DreamNotFound COMFORT Fics [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Black and White Colorblindness, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Dream is so soft and sweet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George is colorblind, Happy Ending, I wish there was a real tag for this lol, Light Angst, Light Pining, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate - Color, Soulmates, Sweet, colorblind until you meet your soulmate, greyscale, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: In a world where looking into your soulmates eyes lets you see color, does being unable to see some colors affect your ability to love?(AKA George is colorblind andanxious)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DreamNotFound COMFORT Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050791
Comments: 40
Kudos: 418
Collections: MCYT





	Colorblinded by Love

George had never been bothered by seeing in black and white. Everyone around him was so eager and desperate to find the love of their lives, to see all the colors the world had to offer, but George was fine where he was. He wasn’t even sure if he believed in love to begin with. How did the mind or soul or whatever know that it was  _ real _ ? What decided that it was time to see the full breadth and depth of the world? It seemed like bullshit to him.

Then he fell in love.

It wasn’t fast at all. Of course it wasn’t. George didn’t let those kinds of things happen quickly. It was slow and measured, tiny pieces of resistance giving away, usually at inopportune moments. Dream wasn’t reserved, didn’t hesitate, and didn’t hold back. He poured love down like honey, overwhelming and sweet, but oh so good. 

The first time George noticed something was during a normal day. Dream burst out laughing, which was common, but, for some reason, it tugged on George’s heart. It sent a tiny thrill through him, and he realized that he wanted to hear that laugh for the rest of his life.

It was a heady thought to have, and too much to deal with all at once, so he gently set it aside and moved on. 

The second time, it was a compliment. Dream told him he looked beautiful, which was a lot more intense than the compliments usually were, and it swept through him like a tidal wave. A blush rose in his cheeks and he had to make excuses to step away from the stream. The chat loved it, and that moment was clipped for a long time. George tried to forget it.

The third time was a present that arrived at his door. It was a soft package, absolutely covered in postage and customs stickers, and it flopped about as George tried to pick it up. Inside was a huge hoodie, with the Dream smile looking back at him. It warmed his heart, and he almost cried. A little note fell to the ground, handwritten with hearts doodled all around it.  _ I heard you were cold. Hope this helps! <3 Dream. _

Dream was sleeping, since it was still the middle of the night there, so George was forced to bounce around his apartment with excitement for hours before he could finally gush to Dream about how wonderful it was, how thoughtful, how soft.

Dream just giggled. “You’re so cute.”

George didn’t know how to reply to that.

The fourth time rang through him like a gong. George had been berating Dream for making him blush on stream  _ again _ , and Dream was just laughing at him. It was making George a little irritated, especially since he was starting to realize that he was falling for the most annoying man in the world, against his better judgement and wishes. 

“I just like the way your cheeks go pink when you smile, Georgie,” Dream said offhand.

George almost missed it, but suddenly it hit him, and he  _ knew _ . “My cheeks go  _ pink _ , Dream?”

Silence descended over the call. George didn’t know what to say or how to say it. Dream had found his one, his only, and hadn’t mentioned anything? George wanted to ask who, what, when, where,  _ why _ , but he didn’t actually want to know the answers. It hit him suddenly and all at once: he didn’t want Dream to love anyone but him. Jealousy burned through him like fire, and it stole his voice.

After a long pause, Dream finally admitted, “Yeah, they do…”

Rage scorched his throat, almost making him cough, but he managed to say it, the dreaded question, “Who?”

Dream was quiet for a while, shifting around in his chair. “I don’t want to say…”

George bit back a vicious retort, trying to keep his cool. “Just tell me, Dream, it’s fine. Who has the keys to your heart?”  _ Who stole you away from me? _

“George, please…” Dream begged, clearly uncomfortable, “Don’t make me…”

That cooled George off immediately. He couldn’t hurt Dream. He couldn’t force his best friend to reveal some secret that he wasn’t ready to share, especially since George’s tone probably indicated that he would murder whoever the person was. “I’m sorry, Dream… I guess I’m just…” Was he going to actually say it?

“You’re just what?” Dream asked, seeming a bit calmer.

“Jealous…” The word dripped out of George despite himself, a tiny whisper that shattered his ear drums. His eyes popped open wide, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. “Sorry! Ignore that.”

“It’s you, George…” Dream confessed. “It’s always been you, since I saw you for the first time. I was suddenly taken by how good you looked in blue, and then it hit me. I just thought… I mean you still see in greys, right?”

A bubble of laughter popped out of George’s chest, and he smiled so wide it almost hurt. “Dream,  _ I haven’t seen you _ . I’ve never looked into your eyes!”

Dream laughed too, albeit a little sheepishly. “Oh! That… That makes sense.”

That night, Dream let him see. They facetimed, and George saw his face, the gold of his eyes, the dirty blond hair, the soft brown freckles, the smile. He cried, embarrassingly, though Dream said he had cried too. Everything was absolutely perfect. They were dating. They were in  _ love _ , and nothing could ruin it.

~~~

It only took a couple days for George to notice. He was at the store, buying groceries and essentials after gushing with his mother about Dream (again) while she listened with a smile (for the entire morning). She had been so excited that her son had found someone that she couldn’t be too mad. 

While she went off to work, he ventured out to get the supplies. One of the things they needed was a green container of washing up liquid for the dishes, since they were nearly out. George thought nothing of it, since surely he knew what green was. It didn’t occur to him until he got to the cleaning aisle, staring down rows of various bottles, that he had no idea what he was looking for. He suddenly realized he had never even  _ seen _ the color green, and he hadn’t noticed.

An icy river of fear coursed through him, and he almost let it take him away, but then he calmed himself. He could just Google what green was. It had to be normal to experience a period of adjustment when seeing colors for the first time, right?

_ Search: color green _

He tapped his fingers on his leg as his phone thought about it, before finally it popped up. He could see there were different shades, some darker, some lighter, but every single entry looked yellow.

The anxiety returned, crawling around his skull, though he wasn’t even sure why he was afraid. What did it mean? Why were colors wrong for him?

Finally, he resorted to asking an employee of the store. He lied and told them that he still saw in greyscale, but his mother forgot sometimes. The employee took one look at him, taking in his baby face and height, and smiled. Of course they would be able to help him!

George cringed a little at being thought of as a child again, but it worked in his favor. The employee handed him a bottle of washing up liquid with a grin, promising him that it was the one his mother was looking for. After waving them off with a smile, George looked down at the container in his hands.

It was yellow.

~~~

There were entire colors that just completely didn’t exist for George. He pulled up a color wheel when he got home, just to see, and it was completely messed up. So much of the wheel blended together as one color, and some pieces of it were just muddy brown. He wasn’t sure what it meant or what to do. It would be difficult to hide the lack of something so huge, especially since he had only just started seeing color.

He knew that he couldn’t tell Dream though. What if his love was wrong? What if he wasn’t enough for Dream? What if he wouldn’t be able to give Dream what he needed? It was selfish, he knew, but he couldn’t lose Dream.

Honestly, he didn’t tell anyone, not his mom, Sapnap, or any of his friends, online and in real life. It was hard, especially since everyone knew he had found his one, his only. They wanted to talk with him about colors, about the new world he had found. A lot of his friends still saw in greyscale, so it was easy to hide from them, but Dream, his mom, and a few others, they could easily figure it out from one tiny slip.

He spent time memorizing colors. He didn’t know what red actually looked like, but he knew what it looked like to  _ him _ . After practicing for literal hours, he started picking up on the subtle differences between the shades. It wasn’t perfect, but it was the best he could do. He would test himself with flashcards he printed from the internet, he quizzed himself in bedwars, and he found ways to ask people questions that wouldn’t reveal his secret.

The biggest problem came from green though. Most of the other colors started to make sense to him, especially with the help of context clues, but green was literally just yellow. There was absolutely no difference. If he put yellow and green right next to each other, he could tell most of the time, but unless the colors were  _ touching _ it was completely impossible, and even then, it wasn’t reliable.

~~~

“Hey George?” Dream asked, interrupting the silence of the call.

George’s head popped up from his video editing, catching a curious look on Dream’s beautiful face. “Yeah, baby?”

Dream paused, question momentarily lost to the pet name, before finally collecting himself. “What’s your favorite color?”

It was a completely normal question, and George tried not to react. Besides, he even had an answer. “Blue. You?”

“Green, like my favorite hoodie.” Dream sat back in his chair and lifted the fabric to show it off. “And my color in game.”

George felt like he had been punched. That hoodie was green? He had seen it a hundred times, since it was actually Dream’s favorite, but he had always just assumed it was yellow. And Dream’s avatar wasn’t yellow either? George started to feel a bit lost. Was he broken? Was he really not meant to love? It just seemed like too obvious a sign to ignore. It was Dream’s  _ favorite _ color, the color of however many things in his life, and George couldn’t see it? How could they be meant for each other? He started to get a little choked up, and he turned back to his editing.

Dream leaned forward, getting close to the camera. “Hey, are you alright?”

George paused for a moment, swallowing down the thick feeling in his throat. Even as he felt like he was losing Dream, there his wonderful boyfriend was, trying to comfort him. “Yeah, I’m totally fine. It’s a good color on you.” George turned back to FaceTime, plastering a smile on his face.

The anxious crease between Dream’s eyes settled back into his forehead, smoothing easily. “Thank you, sweetie!”

~~~

_ Search: Can people have naturally golden eyes? _

George scanned the page, heart sinking as he read. There was such a thing as “amber” eyes, but from he could gather, it was just a fancy word for light brown. There was even an article called, “Why Don’t People Have Orange or Golden Eyes.”

He couldn’t even see Dream’s real eye color?

Dream’s eyes must be green, which was the only color they really could be, but why couldn’t they be blue or brown? George could see those. It hurt more and more to discover these missing pieces of the world around him. Dream was so wonderful, so  _ perfect _ , and George couldn’t even  _ see _ him properly.

The only consolation was that he was pretty sure hair couldn’t be naturally green, so at least he had that right.

~~~

George fidgeted in his seat, staring at the last message from Dream, clinging to the truth of it.

_ I can’t wait to meet you!  _ <3  _ See you soon! _

George’s plane had landed an hour early, so he was sitting in a waiting area, squirming with nerves and hoping Dream would get to the airport soon. He usually didn’t let himself get like this, but he was just so nervous. The hem of his hoodie was clutched between his fingers, and he was twisting it this way and that, unsure of how to deal with anything. How long could he hide it from Dream while they were physically together?

Suddenly, a familiar voice pulled him back. “George?”

George turned to see Dream practically running towards him. For a moment, all of his anxieties melted out of him. For a brief fleeting moment, everything was perfect, and he knew that he was exactly where he was meant to be. “Dream!”

They ran towards one another at a ridiculous speed, actually crashing into each other with enough an impact to force the air out of their lungs, but they didn’t care. Dream gathered George up in his long arms, lifting him off the floor a little, and squeezed him tight. George, in return, looped his thin arms around Dream’s waist and clung to him for dear life.

“Fuck, George,” Dream gasped, “It’s so good to  _ see _ you.”

George just nuzzled his head into Dream’s chest, humming with satisfaction. It would be amazing if they would live like that forever, never moving, never changing, just two men, in love and holding each other, without a care in the world.

Unfortunately, reality isn’t so kind, and they were forced to pull apart before the glances and whispered gossip became barbed enough to actually hurt. Dream, ever the gentleman, immediately took all of George’s bags without a second thought, quickly silencing all protests with a simple, “You’re my guest,” and led George out of the airport.

George was so in love.

~~~

It all fell apart right after they got to Dream’s house. After dropping all the bags in Dream’s room, they moved to the kitchen. George had specifically chosen to come in January, the coolest month for Florida, absolutely refusing to gain any practical knowledge in the definition of the word “muggy.” Dream had teased him, saying that he would learn all about it when they moved in together, and George reminded him that moving in together did not mean Florida.

It was genuinely cold that day, through some miracle of wind and weather, so they were both chilly as they slipped into Dream’s house. The heat was running, but still trying to catch up, since Dream really hadn’t expected the dip in temperature. As an apology, Dream offered some hot tea.

“What, you think all British people are obsessed with tea, Dream?” George teased, sticking his tongue out.

“No, I was just thinking a hot beverage might be nice, Georgie,” Dream cooed, with just a hint of sarcasm.

George sighed. “I mean tea would be nice.”

“That’s what I thought. How do you take it?” Dream asked, rummaging around in the cabinets.

“Milk and sugar, usually, but I’m not picky.”

Dream laughed. “Milk and sugar! I mean, if you want to be extra British about it, that’s your business.”

“Oh yeah?” George crossed his arms. “How do you take it then?”

“Honey and lemon.” Dream pulled out an assortment of tea boxes from the cabinet, dropping them all to the counter.

George rolled his eyes. “Honey and lemon? Fucking Americans.” His posture and tone said mockery, but a smile was lighting up his expression, despite his best efforts.

Dream couldn’t help but giggle at George’s attempts to keep a straight face, taking a moment to appreciate that George was within his reach. “Milk is in the fridge, baby. And while you’re there, can you get me the lemon juice bottle? It’s a yellow, lemon-shaped thing on the door.”

“Yeah, ‘course.” George felt a shiver of fear shoot through him. Everything would be fine, though right? There weren’t green lemons, so there should only be one lemon shaped bottle on the door, and he would be fine.

George yanked the fridge open, easily locating the milk and lifting it onto the counter. Then he made a second pass to find the lemon juice. His eyes fell onto the bottle immediately, and he took a deep breath, before grabbing it. He scanned the door one last time, seeing no other yellow things visible, and shut the fridge.

Dream’s face was all confusion as George confidently handed it to him. “What?”

“What?” George asked innocently, feeling a sinking feeling in his gut. 

“Lime juice?”

George’s heart stopped for a moment. How could he forget about  _ limes _ ? What the hell?! Terror streaked through him, but he caught himself, throwing a haphazard smile on his face. “I got you! Pranked! I’ll get the lemon juice now…” He spun on heel, hoping that Dream couldn’t see the telltale pink that he loved to see in George’s cheeks.

“You really thought this was lemon juice, didn’t you?” Dream’s voice was soft, soothing, calming. It sounded like a break up voice.

“No! I- No, no, I pranked you! You were going to have limey tea!” George protested weakly.

“It’s okay, George! Honestly, it’s totally fine! You should have just told me!”

How was Dream so calm? George could feel the break up approaching, and it was tearing him to pieces. He refused to cry in front of Dream, but it felt like he was going through a wood chipper. “The… I mean, they just look the same. It’s a yellow bottle to me, and I can’t even see your favorite color! I must be, like,  _ defective _ or something! I mean, it’s already so hard for me to express love, and now with the colors… God, you deserve so much better. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Dream…”

“Sorry? Why sorry?” Dream put the lime juice down and crossed the short distance between them, taking George’s hand in his. “There’s nothing  _ defective _ about you. Color blindness happens all the time, Georgie.”

“What? I thought it was due to something wrong with the soulmate bond…” George fell back a little, resting his body against the refrigerator for support.

“No, sweetheart, it’s just a thing with your eyes. Nothing to do with the bond. If it was unrequited, you’d still see greyscale. There is no in between.”

“Oh, thank God!” George pitched forward, wrapping his arms around Dream’s torso. “Fuck, I’ve been so worried for  _ so long _ , Dream, you don’t even know!”

Dream hugged George back, kissing the crown of his anxious boyfriend’s head. “Besides, George, even if you only half loved me, I love you enough for the both of us. This is the real deal, and I know it.”

“I know it, too. That’s why I was so terrified to lose it…” George mumbled into Dream’s soft shirt. “I feel a little silly now though…”

“This is why you have to talk to me, Georgie.”

George pulled away from the hug, a scowl on his face. “Oh yeah? How’s this for communication, Dreamy-poo? I  _ love _ you.”

Dream just smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
